Santana's Christmas Story
by deeha
Summary: AU: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.
1. A Wonderful Life

Fic: Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 1: A Wonderful Life  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Night Before Christmas Eve**_

"Hey aren't you on that reality show? You're the hot one right?"

Santana smiles at the pretty young blonde. Being approached at a club isn't new, and flirting with a girl is certainly not old, at least for this particular socialite. Santana was "discovered" in New York when she was visiting Kurt and Rachel. The show's producer said "I like your look." He put her on television and as soon as she was on screen, all of America understood the word "wanky."

If getting recognized by people isn't a turn on, the $88,000 an episode is. But if that didn't turn you on, the women, the many women, who wanted to sleep with you, definitely worked for Santana.

Santana Lopez loves her life...

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

"Wake up. Oh my God. Wake up."

Santana can hear Quinn Fabray, but is choosing to ignore her. There can be no good reason why Quinn is in Santana's bedroom.

"Santana, I know you are awake. You're not snoring anymore."

"I do not snore."

"Morning. Now get out of bed, you need to get ready for the Vogue show. You can't stand Kurt up again. You promised him the support."

"I don't understand why you are here. It's the morning. I'm too rich to be awake before noon. Go away. Where is that girl I was with? Amanda?"

"You were supposed to meet me for coffee an hour ago. And Alexis, not Amanda, left because she couldn't handle my glare of disdain and utter repulsion."

"Your face is repulsive."

That earned a pillow smacked against Santana's head.

"Santana you're lifestyle is reckless and frankly disgusting. I mean, how do you know these girls are clean? These girls are practically prostitutes."

"Ok that's offensive. What did prostitutes ever do to you?"

This time Quinn chooses to ignore Santana and goes on to say, "By the way your Dad called me to see if you were coming home for Christmas."

"I have no idea why my Dad thinks you're my friend. When did that happen?"

"Since your producer decided you needed a friend on the show. And he couldn't pay enough for someone to pretend to be your friend. Apparently our hatred for one another is what viewers perceive as friendship."

"Remind me to call that bastard a bastard the next time I see him."

"I'm not your secretary or assistant. I'm trying to be your friend but you're being really difficult."

"Oh my God. Is this about the coffee? I have a Keurig in the kitchen. Go make yourself some coffee."

"You don't get it Santana."

"No I really don't. Can you leave now? I have this massive hangover and your so called seductive voice sounds more like my mother when she's pissed off."

"Aren't you tired of this partying around? It's Christmas and you're only thinking of yourself! You don't talk to your family, you barely have any friends, and I'm pretty sure you don't have that many brain cells left from all the drinking you do."

"Not everyone gets their dream life Quinn. Oh wait. This is my dream life! I'm rich. I'm famous. And I'm rich, which is worth repeating twice. Quinn I love my life."

Quinn throws up her hands, and on her way out shouts, "Fine. I'm out of here. But don't you come running to me when your life turns to crap. I hope you figure out what Christmas is. And I hope you show up for Kurt tonight. Rachel is going to perform too."

Santana rolls her eyes and falls back asleep. It was Quinn who didn't get it.

* * *

Like clockwork, Santana is up at noon and ready to go shopping. Christmas eve, a day to spend money on the person she loved the most. Herself.

It didn't even matter what store she ended up in, she would find something. Shoes, dresses, jewelry, handbags, even Christmas ornaments for the tree she didn't have, Santana would buy it. Her favorite thing so far in her shopping bag was a diamond encrusted bottle opener. Because well she needed it, and it was pretty.

Her cell phone kept buzzing from her Dad. Santana let it go to voice mail, she could get it later. Right now there were more important things to attend to. Like the sale at Barney's.

Even at Barney's she could meet some girl, spend some money on her, and get her phone number.

It wasn't until late in the evening when the girl (name forgotten), asked her if she was going to that Vogue show, that Santana remembered her prior obligations. But she quickly dismissed it and optioned for an evening with the girl (name still unknown).

Santana had a quick and easy line that always worked to get girls back to her place, "Hey want to go back to my place?"

Worked every time.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve...**_

"Wake up. Sex Goddess of my bedroom, and well the den, and the guest bedroom, which reminds me I need to buy new bed sheets. Christmas bed sheets! I wonder if I have a coupon to Bed, Bath and Beyond? Santana, honey...wake up."

Santana can hear this melodic voice, just talking, rambling about Christmas bed sheets. The voice doesn't sound like that girl she left Barney's with...what's her name. And what the hell are Christmas bed sheets?

More importantly...coupons, really?

It might not be safe to open her eyes. That's until she feels soft kisses on her neck.

This is a million times better than how she is normally woken up.

It can't be that bad to open her eyes, right?

Ok, she'll take the risk.

Shit.

It's Rachel Berry.


	2. A Family Woman

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas  
Chapter 2: A Family Woman  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve...**_

Santana is still in bed, and Rachel Berry is still kissing her neck. This has to be the weirdest dream, scratch that, nightmare, she's ever had. Where is she? This isn't her apartment.

"Santana, why aren't you touching me? I love it when you touch me. Kiss me."

No. Santana does not want to touch or kiss Rachel Berry. From what she can remember, she has never, ever, ever, touched Rachel. Hopefully, Santana can avoid kissing Rachel Berry. But this Rachel appears to very affectionate.

"Come on Santana, touch me."

Santana hesitantly lifts up her hands. She sees something shine on her wedding finger.

Her wedding finger? A ring? No.

She hears humming in the hall way.

"Oh. Too late. Bruce Wayne is up." Rachel deflates against Santana.

Santana is still confused, "Bruce Wayne?"

"Don't even get me started. Tina and Mike babysat him and next thing you know, we have a miniature Dark Knight."

"We?"

"You better go and help Josh. You know he likes to pour himself cereal and it gets all over the floor."

"Josh?"

"Why are you repeating things? Josh. Your precocious five year old son. Now go!" Rachel laughs and kisses Santana's cheek and nudges her out of the bed. Santana's eyes are as big as saucers. There is no way she has a son. Let alone, with Rachel Berry.

Santana gets up. She looks down to see what she is wearing. Old sweat pants and a Lima, Ohio sweatshirt. She doesn't own a Lima, Ohio sweatshirt.

She has to get away from Rachel, so she walks into the hallway to follow the humming.

* * *

Santana cautiously walks down the hallway. The humming turns into, "Nanana nanana...Batman!"

She walks to the kitchen. The kid isn't there. But spilt milk is running down the table and the cheerios box is on its side.

This has to be a dream. In what alternate universe, does Santana live in Ohio, is married to Rachel Berry, and has a five year old little boy?

This one.

Santana goes to make herself some coffee, but sees the coffee pot is full of hot coffee. What happened to her expensive Keurig coffee maker?

She'll drink her coffee dark today.

She feels a little tug on her pant leg. Must be the kid. She looks down, "Hello?"

"I'm Batman."

There up to her hip is a little boy in Batman pajamas and a mask made of construction paper and string.

Before Santana can respond there is knocking on the back door.

It's Tina. Tina Cohen-Chang?

Santana isn't sure if she should open the door.

Batman opens the door.

"Hi Aunt Tina! Welcome to my Batcave!"

"Hi Josh! Oh! I like your mask!"

"Aunt Tina! I'm Batman!" says Josh in a pouting voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. Good morning Batman."

"Aunt Tina, how do you spell absolutely?"

"Y-E-S."

"I don't think that's right."

"You are so smart! You better get dressed! Uncle Mike has the car running!"

"Wait, I need my rain hat!"

"Why it's not raining. Is this about the hole in the ozone?"

Rachel comes into the kitchen and says, "Santana! Close the door, we don't want the neighborhood cat coming in again. Hi Tina, sorry we're running late. Santana! Help clean up the cheerios! Josh come here I have your clothes."

Santana doesn't move. She wants to drink her coffee but it's too hot.

Tina is looking at her strange but goes to close the door and clean up the mess Josh left.

Once Josh has his pants off he starts running around the kitchen with his cape. Rachel is shouting for him to get dressed and Tina is laughing.

Santana is just about freaked out and she runs out the back of the house. She needs to get out of here. Somewhere far away.

But she doesn't get that far. She runs into Mike.

"Hey Santana. Why are you in your pajamas? Aren't you cold, don't you know it snowed overnight? Oh were you coming to tell me to turn off the car? Don't worry I know Josh always runs a little late. Come on let's get back inside."

Santana is pushed back into the house with Mike behind her. Her escape was futile.

Rachel, Tina, and a dressed Josh stand in the kitchen looking at Santana.

Rachel speaks up, "Santana? Are you ok?"

Santana still can't really function. It appears that this is her new reality. It is Christmas Eve and she has a family.

Mike speaks for her, "Oh she was coming to get me. Josh you ready to go Christmas shopping for your mommies?"

"Y.E.S!"

Josh kisses Rachel and grabs for Tina's hand.

Rachel laughs and says, "Josh don't forget Mom."

Josh laughs and walks towards Santana. Santana stands stock still. What is this kid going to do? Punch her?

Josh laughs and tries jumping up, "Mom! Come down!"

Santana crouches down and Josh kisses her on the cheek. Then Mike, Tina, and Josh are out.

Santana almost whispers, "Don't leave me with Rachel."

She looks behind her and its only then that she notices Rachel is getting dressed to go out.

Santana has to ask, "Where are you going?"

Rachel laughs, "To work. I have some piano and singing lessons. Kids need to practice before their family Christmas parties."

"You're a piano and singing teacher?"

"Yes, Santana. Now, hurry up and get going to do your shopping like I know you love doing."

"Oh shopping? Yes I like shopping."

"Yes, the grocery list is on the fridge. Don't forget the milk. I'll need that for the baking tonight. For Santa!"

"Grocery shopping?"

"Don't forget your lunch date with your Dad. Can you take the minivan today? I'm going to take the sedan."

"Minivan? Wait a minute. Dad?"

"Yes, you have Christmas Eve lunch with your Dad at the hospital and you help him pass out Christmas presents to the kids in the children's ward. You've done this for the past five years. Honey, are you feeling well? Come here let me feel your temperature."

Rachel goes over to touch Santana, and Santana jerks away, "Oh no, it's ok. I'm fine. You better go, make sure those kids don't like go flat or something."

Rachel smiles and somehow sneakily gets close enough to kiss Santana's cheek goodbye.

Santana has to work on her reaction skills.

* * *

Santana is driving down the street and passes the library and sees Quinn's red Volkswagen beetle.

Wasn't that totaled in the accident she had before Rachel and Finn's wedding? Santana cringes at the thought of Finn. Hopefully she won't run into the jolly green giant.

Santana parks the minivan and goes inside the library to find Quinn. Maybe Quinn was thrown into this alternate universe with her.

Quinn is a librarian. Straight up white button blouse and tweed pencil skirt, librarian.

"Quinn! What the hell are you wearing?"

Quinn looks up from her desk and gives Santana a confused look, "Santana? Are you lost? You do know this is a library, right?"

"Did you wake up in this weird alternate universe too? Did you know I'm married to Rachel Berry? I have a kid! And this is the worst. I think I'm poor."

"Santana, this is a library you have to use your indoor voice."

"I'm freaking out! This isn't my life! I was perfectly happy in my New York apartment and lots of money!"

Quinn gets up and rushes Santana into what looks like the break room.

Then Quinn slaps Santana.

Santana tries to slap her back.

Doesn't work.

Looks like this Quinn learned how to thwart a slap to the face. Or Santana's reaction skills are just really terrible in this alternate universe.

Quinn grabs Santana's hands and reprimands, "I have no idea what you are talking about. But you and Rachel have been married for eight happy years, and you were the one who couldn't stop talking about how Josh made you the happiest woman in the world! So get your life together and calm the hell down. Is this some kind of Christmas meltdown?"

Santana is stunned. Apparently she is the only one in this nightmare. "Sorry. I just don't know what's going on."

"Well, it's Christmas Eve. You usually go spend the day with your Dad. Then tonight is Josh's play, so we all meet at the church."

"Church? You have got to be kidding me."

"Yes. Church. What's wrong with church?"

"Isn't Rachel Jewish?"

"So?"

Santana tries to slap Quinn again, but Quinn is like strong as...Batman or something.

"Stop trying to slap me. Not going to happen."

"Will you let me go?"

"Are you done freaking out?"

"Not really." Her cell phone rings. She didn't know she had a cell phone.

Quinn lets her go, and Santana searches her jacket pocket to stop the ringing.

It's her Dad.

* * *

Santana walks the familiar corridor to her Dad's office. The hospital has sounds she'd like to forget, like the random beeping and the nurse on the intercom telling where patients should go.

She hasn't been in a hospital since her Mom was sick. That was a long time ago.

Some nurses say hi to her. She recognizes some of them. This time the expressions on their face are happy ones and not sad ones.

When she gets to her Dad's office, she's about to turn away. This is too much for her to handle.

But the door swings open, and there is her Dad.

In a Santa's costume.

"Santana! Good! You made it. Hurry put on your elf outfit, I'll wait for you." He pushes Santana into his office before she can even say hi.

The door closes and on her Dad's desk is an elf outfit waiting for Santana.

* * *

She's in the elevator. With her Dad. And she is dressed like an elf.

This could not get any worse.

* * *

Her Dad is sitting in a chair and Santana is passing him presents as he gives it to the kids who line up.

These are cute kids. They look about Josh's age. But some of them are in hospital gowns.

Her Dad is a champ. Hamming it up and making the kids laugh.

Santana can't help but smile when the kids do.

Her Dad turns to her, "Ready to sing?"

Santana gasps like a fish out of water.

A guitar appears out of nowhere and her Dad is singing "Jingle Bells" and the kids are joining along. Her Dad is looking to her to join in as well. She smiles and sings.

* * *

"Thanks for helping out Santana. The kids loved it."

Her Dad insisted on buying her lunch in the cafeteria. She couldn't really say no.

"No, problem Dad."

"I know I say it every year, but I'm really happy that you spend this day with me. You remind me of your mother when she helped me do this."

Santana can't stop the tear rolling down her cheek.

She grabs her Dad's hand and says, "Merry Christmas Dad."

Her Dad smiles and says, "Feliz Navidad."

* * *

When she gets home she sees Rachel on the couch with little Josh on her lap.

"A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y."

"Thanks Mommy!"

Santana laughs, remembering that Josh asked Tina how to spell absolutely. Rachel hears her laughing.

"Santana? Is that you? We were worried! Did you get the groceries?"

"Oh, I forgot."

"You forgot?"

Before Rachel can ask more, Josh is jumping on the couch and screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Mom left the door open again! The cat, the cat, the cat!"

Lo' and behold a mangy old cat is walking across the living room floor like it belongs there.

"Santana! Help me!" Rachel laughs and goes to run after the cat.

Josh is yelling, "Mom! Go help Mommy!"

So Santana goes to help Rachel run after the cat.

* * *

They are eating at Breadsticks.

Rachel is giving this look to Santana. Santana doesn't know what she's done this time, "What?"

"Did you do this on purpose? I don't know why I ask every year. You always find some way to get us here to eat on Christmas Eve."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Rachel just laughs and wipes Josh's face with a napkin, which promptly earns her a stare. This startles Santana so much, because she definitely recognizes that as a "Lopez" stare.

"Mom, are you going to record me singing tonight? I want to watch it tonight."

And then that reminds Santana of Rachel. It hits Santana like a freight train, that this kid is their kid.

Rachel answers for Santana, "Of course Josh, and we will bring it to the Christmakuh party tomorrow at Grandpas' house."

Oh. They go to Rachel's parents on Christmas day.

* * *

At the church, Rachel makes Santana sit in the front row and lay their jackets across the pew instructing her to save the seats for the family. Rachel sets up the tripod to hold the Dvd recorder then runs off.

A couple minutes later Tina, Mike, and Quinn sit next to her. She just smiles at them, and lets them sit. Santana realizes that Rachel calls them family. Then she sees her Dad, and waves him over. Mike takes over the recording and Santana like the rest of the crowd is hushed into silence.

The lights turn off and then a spotlight shines on Rachel at the piano. Oh that's where she went.

Rachel is welcoming everyone to the play. But a "lost sheep" (not Santana's kid) is running across the stage. Everyone laughs and Rachel just gives up and starts playing the piano and the curtains open to show all the kids in their costumes.

Josh is also a little sheep. He has a fluffy vest on and little black gloves.

Her kid is the cutest kid on stage. She isn't even exaggerating. There is this one kid who has snot running down his nose. Please. Someone get that child a tissue. Oh. Too late, he wiped it on his sleeve. Gross.

The kids are singing "Away in the manger." The baby Jesus is the bald cabbage patch doll and the little girl playing Mary is holding him upside down.

Santana can't stop chuckling because of that and also because Josh is so cute. All the other parents are quietly laughing too, but probably for their children.

When the play is over, Josh runs over to Santana and jumps into her lap and gives her a sloppy kiss, "Mom was I good?"

Santana smiles and truthfully answers, "You were great!"

Tina and Mike are already in line for the refreshments.

Josh turns to Quinn and holds her hand, "Hi Aunt Q. You look really pretty."

Santana rolls her eyes. Of course her kid would think Quinn looks pretty.

Rachel bounds over to Santana and gives her a hug and a not so sloppy, but really nice kiss, "Was I good?"

Santana smiles and truthfully answers, "Actually, yea, that was great."

Santana can see Quinn roll her eyes, so that encourages Santana to hug Rachel tighter.

But then her son tugs on Quinn's sleeve and asks, "Aunt Q, do you like Catwoman? Because she likes Batman. Then maybe you can be my girlfriend."

No. Traitor.

Rachel giggles into Santana's ear, "He is such a Romeo like you."

Santana groans, "I'll have to talk to him about that."

Rachel laughs and leads them all to get some refreshments.

* * *

Her Dad carries a sleeping Josh into his car seat in the minivan. Rachel is already in the passenger seat warming up the car.

Santana goes to kiss her Dad for the first time in a long time. "Thanks for coming Dad. I know Josh really liked seeing you."

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow at the party. Drive safe. You have precious cargo."

"Will do."

Santana gets in the driver side and pulls out. Rachel holds her hand while they drive home.

"Oh wait, can you stop at the store? I have to make cookies for Santa."

Santana smiles, "Yea, sure. Sorry I forgot to go grocery shopping."

"It's ok, I'm glad you spent time with your Dad."

"Me too."

Santana looks into the rear view mirror and Josh is sound asleep.

She smiles and feels a little warmth in her chest.


	3. Miracle in Lima, Ohio

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 3: Miracle in Lima, Ohio  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Late Christmas Eve...**_

It's a miracle they find milk. Rachel says a Christmas miracle. Santana has to literally run through the closing doors to get inside the market.

When they get home, Santana carries Josh in the house. This time remembering to close the door after her so the neighborhood cat doesn't run in.

The house is small and Santana can guess which room is Josh's.

She sets him in his bed and takes off his little shoes. He wakes up when she's taking off his socks.

"Mom? Is Santa going to bring me gifts? Because I've been really good and I think that's how it works."

Santana laughs and isn't the least bit shy to kiss her son. "I think you're right. But you better go to bed."

"Is Mommy making cookies for Santa?"

"I think so."

"Ok tell her to save some for me. I like cookies."

"Will do."

Santana dresses Josh in his pajamas and he promptly falls asleep. She stares at him for a little while. Just wondering how he came about. He doesn't really look like either of them. Maybe they adopted. But he certainly acts like both of them.

Whatever. He's cute and he is theirs. Santana decides that she loves him.

* * *

Rachel is in sweat pants and a kitchen apron. The house already smells like cookies; Santana loves the cookie smell.

"Did Josh fall asleep ok?"

"Yup. Out like a light." Santana sounds proud.

"Good. I'm almost done with the cookies. You want to put the presents under the tree? They are on the den."

Santana looks in the den and the wrapped gifts. She hopes to God that the Santana in this alternate universe bought some presents for her family.

She looks through the tags and thanks her lucky stars that some are from her to Rachel and Josh.

She brings them to the living room where the Christmas tree is. It's a good looking tree. It's decorated with Batman ornaments and pictures of the family.

Rachel comes in to join her and sits on the couch. Santana sits next to her.

"Santana, you want to tell me why you were acting strange today?"

Santana looks to Rachel. She has to laugh because Rachel's serious face is just comical. Plus she has flour on her face.

"You got stuff on your face."

"Oh well wipe it off."

Santana blanches. But quickly recovers and wipes off the flour from Rachel's cheek.

Rachel smiles but goes back to her questioning, "You ok?"

"Yea, I just uh. Woke up in a different world."

"But you're ok now?" Rachel says as she invites herself to cuddle into Santana's arms.

Santana is caught off guard but Rachel is small and feels warm and smells like cookies. So she'll let it go this time. "Yea, I'm ok."

"Want to make out before the cookies are done?"

Santana snorts. But when she looks at Rachel she realizes that she is serious. This time Rachel's serious face gets Santana a little worried.

Rachel kisses the side of Santana's mouth. Almost like she is waiting for permission.

Rachel moves closer into Santana. So close that Santana didn't know getting any closer was possible. Rachel rubs her nose against Santana's and Santana has to smile. She smiles because Rachel is so cute and so, well, hot.

"There is my smile. I love it when you smile San."

"Thanks I've been told that a lot."

"You better not be smiling at other women. You're mine."

Santana thinks back on her real life and doesn't remember feeling this good. She likes feeling wanted as a wife. Not as some famous reality TV personality.

Santana asks, "Rachel? Do you like me?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I love you." And then Rachel seals it with a kiss against Santana's lips.

Santana marvels at Rachel's grip into her sides. She kind of loses her breath the way Rachel kisses her. It's not messy but it's passionate and Santana loves how Rachel makes sure that Santana's the one being taken care of.

This making out with Rachel is kind of nice.

She tries and experiments by teasing her and making Rachel follow her mouth. Rachel doesn't even get upset. It's like she knows Santana is going to give in and let her kiss her. The thought makes Santana's head swirl. This Rachel is her dream girl.

Santana has to gather her thoughts and think of other things she can try with this Rachel. But it's like she knows allow her tricks.

It makes Santana sad. Because this is just a dream. A perfect dream.

The timer on the stove rings and Rachel smiles and goes to get the cookies and set it out for Santa. She makes Santana eat one and leave some crumbs.

Rachel pulls her into their bed. Santana just holds Rachel tight and hopes that when she wakes up tomorrow that she'll be able to spend a little more time in this universe.

* * *

Her beauty sleep doesn't last that long when her phone rings. Rachel just groans and whispers that it's probably Quinn.

Santana just goes with it and answers her phone, "Hello?"

"San! Hurry up we're waiting for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tina and I are outside. Get your ass out here."

The call is disconnected and Santana doesn't really know what to do. She kind of just wants to stay in bed win Rachel. It's a shock to her as well.

Rachel turns over to Santana "Babe, you better go before Quinn starts throwing snowballs at the windows."

As if on cue, a snowball is thrown at their bedroom window.

Rachel laughs, "Make sure you wear warm clothes. Wear those waterproof boots."

Santana grudgingly gets out of bed and does as Rachel says.

* * *

"Quinn. What the hell?"

"Stop cursing. We have a lot of houses to get to and we can do without you're whining."

Tina is driving a pickup truck and they are crammed into the cab. Santana looks in the back and there are wrapped presents and tin trays.

She has to ask "What's in the back? Where is Mike?"

Tina answers, "We got a killing this year! Tons of donations at the church! Gonna make a lot of kids happy this Christmas! Mike is on the other route; we had to split it up this year."

Quinn points to a house at the end of the road. Tina pulls over but leaves the truck quietly running, and Quinn drags Santana out of the truck and piles the tins into her arms.

"Quinn what's in the tins?"

"God Santana you act like you've never done this before. Its Christmas dinner. For the families to heat up."

"What families?"

But Quinn is already half way to the door with the wrapped presents. Quinn doesn't knock but the door opens.

A young smiling couple greets them quietly at the door and Quinn doesn't say much but "Merry Christmas!" And ushers Santana to leave the food with the young man and hurry into the truck.

They go to a couple more houses and stealthily are always greeted the same way.

It dawns on Santana that they are delivering Christmas to needy families.

Doing it at night so that the neighbors don't know they are needy and that the kids can still believe in Christmas.

By the time they are done its 3 a.m.

But Tina and Quinn have the biggest smiles on their faces. Santana invites them in for coffee but they decline and say they will see her at the Christmakuh party later.

It makes Santana happy that she'll see them later in the day.

* * *

She quietly makes her way into the house and crawls into bed with Rachel trying not to wake her.

Rachel wakes up anyways "Did everything work out?"

"Yea. Go back to bed."

Rachel grunts and pulls Santana into her. "Oh you're cold."

"Yea it's snowing outside."

"Let me warm you up."

Santana smiles knowing that it means more cuddling and kissing.


	4. Babes in Toyland

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 4: Babes in Toyland  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Christmas Morning...**_

Josh doesn't wake up until 8 a.m.

He's a little grumpy that they all didn't wake up earlier. Santana knows that much because he politely knocked on their bedroom door and told them. But with a swish of his cape he disappears down the hallway to do God knows what.

Santana smiles and is happy she woke up in the alternate universe. She looks down to Rachel and smiles, "I know you're up."

"No you do not."

Santana rolls her eyes "How can you be more tired than me? You got like twice the amount of sleep than I did."

"I'm going to ignore that and pretend that you meant to just kiss me awake with your Christmas day kisses."

"Christmas day kisses?"

Rachel still has her eyes closed but nods her head yes.

Santana rolls her eyes. But little more kissing couldn't hurt.

She kisses Rachel on the lips and expects Rachel to say something like ok let's get this Christmas thing started.

But apparently one kiss wasn't gonna cut it.

Even in her pretend sleep, Rachel is demanding.

Santana kisses her again. This time taking her time to taste Rachel's lips. They taste sugary and sweet. Santana likes it.

She gets comfortable and thinks maybe she can get to second base. Rachel's boobs have been taunting her since she got here. And if there is something Santana can get off on, it's definitely Rachel's boobs.

She tries to discretely make her way to touch them. But this Rachel must be psychic because she grabs for Santana's hands and basically puts them under her shirt and tells Santana to touch her already.

Santana laughs and does as she is told and is rewarded with a long and quiet moan. Santana is encouraged to move on top of Rachel. She continues to touch every inch of Rachel's soft inviting body.

Rachel's nipples are hard in contrast to the soft skin of her breasts. Santana rubs her thumb gently across it as she lets Rachel basically swallow her tongue.

Santana gently slides her tongue in and out of Rachel's mouth. She can tell Rachel is wild but being reserved beneath her.

Santana whispers into Rachel's ear "Imagine my tongue doing that to your wet pussy. In and out. Baby I'd do it all night long."

Rachel comes beneath her and Santana holds her shaking body. She didn't think Rachel would come at just that.

She could get use to this. Really used to this.

Rachel opens her eyes and looks to Santana. "Oh my God. You are so getting lucky tonight."

Santana laughs the biggest laugh she's had in a long time, "Tonight? Why not right now?"

Rachel laughs and hugs Santana. She sighs, "Josh probably spilled all the milk again."

Santana groans, "Right. Josh."

"Come on. Let's go assess the damage."

"Would you be mad if I rubbed one out before going out?"

This time Rachel lets out a big laugh and pulls Santana out of bed, she incredulously answers "Yes. Plus I want you really sexually frustrated tonight so that I can have my way with you."

Santana raises her eyebrows and jokes, "You are basically evil."

"Yup. Not even going to deny it."

They hear a big crash somewhere in the house and two seconds later, "Mom!"

Rachel groans. Santana laughs "Ok, that's me. I'll go see."

Rachel kisses her. But Santana pulls away "No do not turn me on."

"Yea like I can help that."

Santana leaves the bedroom with a much bigger grin than she first expected.

* * *

Josh is cleaning up the milk.

"Josh. Dude."

"Mom. I'm Batman."

"Ok well Batman cannot spill the milk every morning. Mom can't buy you a new carton every day." Santana mentally chastises herself for speaking in the third person. But it's like kids understand that, or at least her kid.

"Mom, I saw that Santa ate mommy's cookies."

Santana grins, "He did?"

"Yea, does that mean we can open the presents now?" Josh is flying around the kitchen. This boy must have boundless energy. He must get that from Rachel.

Santana beckons him to the table, "Let's finish your cereal first. Come over here and eat it with me."

She wants to laugh at his grumpy face but she also doesn't want him to think it's ok to skip breakfast. So she keeps her poker face and eats the cereal from the box.

"Mom! Don't eat from the box. Mommy says eat from a bowl."

Santana rolls her eyes and gets up to find a bowl.

She sits back at the table and Josh is eating his cereal. "Mom?"

"Josh?"

He glares.

Santana gives in "Yes, Batman?"

"Mom, do you love me?"

"I do. I love you a lot actually."

"Good, because I love you too."

"Thanks."

"Oh no problem."

Santana smiles, because Josh is definitely her baby.

* * *

When Rachel sings her way into the living room, both Santana and Josh know it's time to open presents.

Josh runs into the living room and Santana follows with the box of cereal.

Rachel hands Josh a present and he gives her a sloppy kiss in return.

Boys.

Rachel wants to help him open it but Josh says he can do it on his own.

It's a Batman shirt and immediately Josh is naked and trying to put on the new shirt (He must get that from Santana).

Rachel hands Santana a present and she opens it. It's a scented candle set and CD that Rachel made titled "Romantic and Wanky selections for the use of Santana and Rachel, ONLY."

Nice. This will be used.

Santana smiles when Rachel opens her gift from Santana.

They are both surprised at Santana's thoughtfulness. It's a coupon book with little tasks for Santana to do: like foot massages and lingerie shopping.

Nice. That will also be used.

Rachel laughs and thanks her with a kiss, and that's really enough for Santana.

But it looks like Josh has like a million more gifts. So she sits and cuddles Rachel on the couch as Josh opens his gifts, sometime taking off his clothes to try on his new shirts.

Santana just laughs.


	5. Christmakuh with the Berrys

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 5: Christmakuh with the Berrys

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Christmas...**_

They are on their way to Rachel's parent's house. This time Rachel sits in the back with Josh and reads him a story.

Santana likes listening to Josh laugh at Rachel's impressions and sometimes she joins in.

The car ride is too short, so they have to sit in the Berry's driveway to finish the last two pages.

Rachel dramatically says "The End."

Josh applauds his Mommy and quickly unbuckles himself. Rachel has to restrain him, "Josh! Hold on!"

Santana laughs and lets Josh out. He promptly runs into the snow and falls.

Santana shakes her head, this kid is ridiculous.

Rachel leaves him in the snow and goes inside. Santana guesses that means she is expected to bring in Josh.

Josh is rolling in the snow and just about to eat it when Santana gets to him first, "Josh, don't eat that. It's like nature out here."

He laughs and he climbs on Santana's back and she takes the opportunity to bring him into the house.

The house is decked out. It looks like Christmas threw up in the foyer and didn't stop.

Josh yells, "We're here!"

Santana's ears are ringing but she can't help that Josh is excited.

Leroy comes bounding in and kisses Santana on the cheek, and then grabs for Josh. "My boy and b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l daughter! Welcome in!"

"Mom, that means beautiful. Pop thinks you're pretty." Then he makes a grossed out face. Like what even? Santana goes to tickle him and he laughs at the joke he made.

Leroy gives her a tight hug and tells her that her Dad is in the kitchen with Hiram and Quinn.

Josh perks up and hurries to take off his shoe.

Leroy laughs and whispers to Santana, "He still has a little crush on Quinn?"

Santana groans, "I know. It's disgusting." Then for Josh's benefit, "You know she has cooties."

"Mom! Come on! You know cooties aren't real."

Santana curses Rachel for raising a practical child.

* * *

Tina and Rachel are in the living room making ginger bread houses. Josh is with Quinn and showing her his new shirt.

Santana's Dad hugs her and asks, "Mike and I are cooking some steaks on the grill. You want some?"

Rachel looks up, "Santana it's ok."

Santana knows this is a dream.

* * *

They might be the only family on the block who BBQ's for Christmakuh.

Hiram is grossed out because a fly just flew into the flames and then came out the other side. Mike is laughing but makes sure to close the grill.

Her Dad has a bunch of vegetable shish kabobs and a couple hot dogs for Josh. Hiram reminds them to use the side grill and keep the meats separate.

Santana kisses him on the cheek because somewhere deep down inside of her she knows it's the kind of thing to do. Hiram just pats her arm and says, "Santana you are the spitting image of perfection."

She likes the compliments here.

* * *

They all sit around the table when the meal is ready.

Santana is surprised when it's Mike who stands up to give the prayer. He looks kind of proud, like maybe this is the first time he's given the honor.

Everyone bows their heads and Mike prays, "Dear Lord, thank you for bringing us all here tonight to celebrate the birth of your son, little baby Jesus. We thank you for our friends and family and the friends that have become our family. And Lord, we thank you for the ones who have left us with good memories and blessings we will always cherish. We pray for those that do not have homes that you provide them shelter, and we pray for those who are weak that they will find strength in you. We thank you for the food, and pray that it will nourish our bodies and keep us healthy. And Lord...Tina and I especially want to thank you for our little one on the way!"

Everyone opens their eyes and between all the cheering and celebrating, Josh stands on his chair and happily yells, "Amen!"

* * *

Quinn is explaining the game, and Santana is already falling asleep because there are just too many rules.

Something like pull a piece of paper out of the box and draw the memory of big events of the year, and then they will all guess what it is. Santana doesn't know why she can't just call it Pictionary.

The box is passed around and people are already drawing.

Santana looks around worried because drawing a memory of what happened in the alternate universe might be a little difficult for her. But Quinn makes Santana pick a paper.

The paper says: Draw Hiram and Leroy on their trip to China.

Santana sighs in relief. That's kind of easy to pretend. She draws two stick figures and the Great Wall of China. Should be good enough.

When everyone is done, they go around the room and show off their picture and everyone tries to guess.

Santana's picture is easy. Everyone laughs at her stick figures.

Mike has a picture of a girl at a piano. Everyone guesses that it's Rachel as a teacher.

Rachel's picture is of a lady reading to a bunch of kids. Must be Quinn as a librarian.

Quinn has a picture of a boy with a cape on a bike. Josh jumps up and down, "That's me when Mom taught me to ride a bike!"

Santana smiles at the thought of teaching Josh how to ride a bike. That must've been nice.

Josh shows his picture. It's a mess. But somewhere in the mess, is a picture of a boy and a girl skiing. Apparently its Tina and Mike on a ski trip.

Tina has a pretty detailed picture of a girl singing in a studio with a keyboard and music notes. Santana can't guess what it is. Is it another picture of Rachel?

"Mom! It's Mom! Making music!"

Santana is in a daze after that, not really paying attention to the parent's drawings. She reaches for Tina's drawing to read the paper with the prompt on it.

The paper says: Draw Santana recording her hit song.

So in this world, Santana sings. Oh.

* * *

Tina starts another game but Santana walks around the house just to get some time to herself.

She finds what looks like Rachel's high school bedroom. Remarkably there are pictures of them together. Like in school and even in New York.

"Santana? What are you doing in here?"

Santana turns around; of course Rachel would be the one to find her. "I'm just looking at pictures. When did we take this picture? The one in New York?"

Rachel walks beside her and looks at the picture, "Oh that's when you came to visit me and Kurt in New York."

"Really?"

"Also known as the day you swept me off my feet. Literally. I took you ice skating and you ran right into me and I fell right on my butt."

Santana remembers. But it was different in her universe. That was the day she was on the ice and her producer "discovered" her. She kind of left Rachel on the ice...

Rachel laughs, "But then you picked me up and kissed it all better."

"Really?"

"Well, no. You laughed a lot and I got up all by myself. But you bought me hot chocolate later, and then we sang some Christmas carols and then you kissed me. And two years later you asked me to marry you!"

"Really?"

"Well, not the singing...but everything else happened."

Santana laughs at Rachel who is blushing. "I didn't think I would sing. I don't really sing much...in my other life..."

Santana really thinks back, and it's true. She isn't known for her singing on the reality show. She's known for her looks. It was at the hospital with her Dad that she remembered what it felt like to sing. It felt good.

It is funny how she remembers that day being "discovered" as the best day of her life. But now, she looks at her life with Rachel and Josh and maybe her real life isn't all it's cracked up to be.

"So why aren't we still in New York?"

"Shortly after, we came back for your Mom and then we made it our home."

Santana sighs. Oh. In this universe she was here for her Mom and Dad. In this universe she is with Rachel, who most likely really does love her, if she was strong enough to give up her New York dreams to be with Santana.

"Santana we had a lot of happy memories with your Mom. I know she would be very proud of you."

Santana closes her eyes to keep herself from crying. She laughs it off and asks, "So what's my hit song?"

"_Home_."

"Sing it for me?"

"Hold on, to me as we go, as we roll down this unfamiliar road, and although this wave is stringing us along. Just know you're not alone, cause I'm gonna make this place your home."

Santana laughs because she knows this is that American Idol guy's song. The guy with the same first and last name. Ok fine slightly different.

Rachel laughs too.

Santana looks to Rachel, "Do you ever want to go back?"

"Back where?"

"Home? New York? I mean if this song makes it big, why don't we move there?"

Rachel smiles, "Well we could. But our home is here. This is home."

Santana understands what home is now.

But Rachel adds, "But you can always take me there to see a show or two..."

Santana wraps her up and kisses her until she squeals.

Josh runs in and shouts, "Mom! Stop kissing Mommy! I need your help! The evil Penguin is on the loose and kidnapped Princess Cat Woman."

Rachel whispers, "Mike is the evil Penguin."

Santana whispers, "Do I have to help save Quinn. She really is a pain. You know she slapped me the other day."

"Why what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

Josh interrupts, "MOM!"

Rachel laughs, "Go Mom! Your son is calling for your assistance."

Santana rolls her eyes and goes to help her son rescue Princess Cat Woman. Not before giving Rachel another kiss.


	6. Santa Claus?

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 6: Santa Claus?

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Still Christmas...**_

In the bathroom, Santana is sitting on the closed toilet seat and her Dad is inspecting her face.

"It's always fun until someone gets hurt."

"I know Dad. But does it look bad?"

"I always say no running in the house. But do you ever listen to me? No."

"Dad."

"Santana, what do you think?"

"Well, I blame Quinn. She punched me in the eye!"

"No, you ran into her elbow."

"What? Dad! Why do you think her elbow was in the air? No one just has their elbow up in the air!"

Santana can hear Rachel's muffled laugh. Santana sighs, "Rachel you're supposed to be on my side!"

Rachel takes the ice pack from Santana's Dad and he lets Rachel take over tending to the sulky Santana. It's really a pitiful sight and Santana just can't bear the thought of a black eye. But that's what she has now.

Rachel laughs at Santana's pout and says, "You're Dad is right."

"What? You too! You're the one who told me to help Josh rescue the stupid Princess Quinnipoo-poo."

"Quinn is very sorry about your eye."

"What's the point of having a wife if she doesn't take your side? I want a refund."

Rachel bursts out laughing, "No returns. All sales are final."

"Well what about an exchange?"

Rachel smiles and shakes her head "no" and just leans in to kiss Santana.

Santana asks, "Can I speak with the manager?"

"She says no returns and no exchanges."

"Wait you're the manager too? What kind of business is this?"

Rachel just keeps kissing Santana and it's enough to make Santana forget about her black eye.

* * *

Rachel and Santana are walking past the front door. Santana could swear that she hears sleigh bells.

When the front door bell rings and a "Ho Ho Ho!" comes for the other side, Santana gets suspicious.

Rachel grins and loudly says, "I wonder who could be at the door?"

Santana is confused and asks, "Why are you shouting? Shouldn't we answer it?

Rachel laughs and shakes her head. She speaks loudly again, "Josh! Come help Mommy open the door!"

Santana raises her eyebrow, "Rachel are you crazy? Don't let our five year old son open the door."

Josh comes bounding down the hall "Who is it?"

The sleigh bells are still ringing and Santana still thinks Rachel is crazy. But Rachel helps Josh open the door.

Santana looks to see who it is and sees, "Kur.."

Tina has her hand over Santana's mouth and Mike is in the corner laughing his head off. Quinn looks like she wants to slap Santana (which is really just her normal face).

But Santana is genuinely surprised that Kurt Hummel is in a Santa's outfit. This has to be the skinniest Santa she's ever seen.

Josh is just beside himself. He can't stop laughing and pulling at Rachel. Rachel keeps repeating "Its Santa!"

Kurt, the Santa Claus, gives a jolly laugh and bustles himself in. He gives Santana a once over and whispers, "You have a black eye." Thank you Captain Obvious.

Everyone follows Santa Claus as he makes himself comfortable in the living room. But Mike walks up beside Santana and says, "You almost gave it away!"

"Mike, you got to be kidding me. That is clearly not Santa Claus and isn't he like late? Isn't he supposed to come Christmas Eve?"

"Yea, but Josh doesn't seem to care." Mike smiles and takes Santana into the living room where Kurt, the Santa Claus, is telling about his travels from the snowiest place on earth: New York.

* * *

Josh makes everyone take turns to sit on Santa's lap to get their Christmas gifts. He is such a bossy little guy; very much like both his parents.

Santana gamely sits on Kurt's lap and he gives an "ooof " sound as if Santana is heavy.

She gives him a glare. But everyone just responds in laughter.

Kurt jokes, "Someone's been eating my cookies."

Josh gasps and Santana wants to punch Kurt, but that might be more traumatic for Josh.

Kurt laughs and tells Josh, "I'm just kidding. Your Mom didn't eat my cookies."

Josh relaxes and asks, "Santa, does my Mom get a present too?"

Kurt nods and takes out a tiny broach. It's a little mistletoe and Santana has to admit, it's legit bling.

New York must be treating Kurt well.

"Thanks Kur-Santa Claus."

"You're welcome Santana."

* * *

It's kind of funny because five minutes after Santa Claus leaves, Kurt comes in the house and Josh is just as excited.

"Uncle Kurt! You missed Santa Claus!"

"I did? Oh well, next time!"

Santana thinks she might want to hug this guy. So she does.

* * *

Santana sits on the couch and somehow gets caught up in a conversation with Kurt. The Kurt in this universe is just like the Kurt in her world, and his questions are strangely on point.

"So how are you doing Santana? Did you figure out what Christmas is all about?"

Santana gives him a side glance, but he seems genuinely interested. "Well, family and you know, Jesus."

Kurt laughs, "Looks like your Dad is having a good time."

Santana smiles when she sees her Dad playing cards with Leroy and Tina. "Yea, it's good to see him happy. I forgot how he used to love this holiday."

"Forgot?"

"Well after Mom passed away, we just didn't celebrate."

"Oh I get it. It was the same for me after Burt passed away."

Santana remembers being invited to the funeral. She sent flowers and a note. She regrets not going. "I'm sorry I missed the funeral." Santana bites her tongue at her mistake, maybe she went to the funeral in this universe.

"You always apologize, but I understood that at that time it was just too close to home. Everyone grieves differently. Some cry, others try to forget, lots of people get angry. I'm a crier."

Santana knows she's the type of person who tried to forget. A heavy tear burdens her eye and Kurt provides a handkerchief. "Oh looks like you're a crier too!"

Santana nudges him but silently thanks him for the handkerchief.

Kurt whispers, "Burt loved pretending to be Santa Claus for Josh. I'm glad he got to hold him before he passed away."

Santana nods. They end up just watching everyone around them. It's probably the most peaceful Santana's felt in a long time.

That's until Quinn walks by and sits on Santana's other side. "Your son is persistent."

Kurt laughs.

Santana pretends to hurl. "Will you stop encouraging him?"

Quinn glares at Santana. "I can't help that he likes me."

Kurt laughs, "Yes Santana, she can't help that she's beautiful."

"Thank you Kurt."

"You're welcome Quinn."

"Ok I need new friends."

"Aw we're your friends!"

"Crap."

* * *

As all events with the Berrys, the evening ends with singing. This year Josh will play a song for them on the piano.

He looks so small sitting at the piano. Rachel is sitting next to him and presenting him. Santana couldn't be prouder. Josh says he will play _Jingle Bells_ and Tina clears her throat ready to sing. But Rachel politely explains, "Oh, no singing just yet. He gets a little flustered when people sing."

"Mommy!"

"It's ok Josh let's start ok?"

Josh plays and Santana is beaming brighter than the fake Christmas tree in the Berry's living room. Sure he messes up and plays a couple sharps, but you can still get the song out of it. When he finishes he gives a little bow to his standing ovation, and Santana doesn't care if they spoil their kid. He deserves it.

He runs smiling towards Santana and asks, "Mom! Was I good?"

Santana remembers him asking that after the play. Her answer remains the same, "Yea Josh you were great!" and she gives him a kiss on his forehead as he squirms away to sit next to Quinn.

Rachel sits next to her and teasingly asks, "Was I good?"

Santana pretends to mull it over, which earns her a friendly slap on the arm. Santana pulls her close so they can cuddle and sing some more songs while Hiram plays the piano.

The finale performance is Rachel singing _Holy Night_. Santana doesn't think there can be anything more beautiful than this song. The way Rachel is performing and her effortless crescendos make Santana want to cry.

Josh sits on Santana's lap and whispers during the performance, "Mom, you're crying. Did you eat something spicy again?"

Santana quietly laughs and shakes her head, "No, these are happy tears. Let's listen to Mommy."

* * *

Santana's Dad carries Josh to the car again, and Rachel is still inside saying goodbye to her parents. It gives Santana a chance to speak with her Dad.

"Well Dad, Merry Christmas." She's never felt this shy to talk to her Dad.

Her Dad just grabs her into a big bear hug and Santana feels the wind taken out of her. But she can handle it after a few moments and she remembers the safe feeling of her Dad's arms.

She pulls away when she hears Rachel walking towards the car. Rachel stands on her tip toes to kiss her Dad and invites him to come to the house whenever. Santana is glad she does that.

Her Dad is about to get into his car, but Santana runs after him for another hug. She gets the feeling this might be one of her last chances.

This time when she pulls away she promises, "I'll call you Dad."

He smiles and knowingly says, "Santana, I love you too."

* * *

Back at home, Santana gets Josh ready for bed and makes sure to tell him that she loves him.

He's basically asleep when he says, "Thank you for helping me save Princess Cat Woman."

Santana doesn't know whether to roll her eyes, or laugh.

She chooses to brush his hair in between her fingers and kiss him goodnight.

* * *

A/N: I think I have like one more chapter in mind. Thanks for the reviews! It's nice to see you enjoying happy Pezberry. Merry Christmas :)


	7. Silent Night

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 7: Silent Night

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

A/N: And this is the chapter where I write smut. More chapters to come, thanks everyone!

* * *

_**After Christmakuh...**_

Santana walks through the house, locking the doors, turning off the lights, and reminiscing of the time that passed. If she had to describe it in one word it'd be: Christmas.

She remembers earlier in the afternoon, after opening the Christmas gifts, Rachel made her shovel the snow out of the driveway; which she did. But then Rachel told her take out the trash. Instead Santana gave the neighborhood cat some milk to drink and petted it awhile until it purred and walked away.

She remembers when she got back in the house Rachel was making them lunch and told Josh that he should get Santana to fold the laundry with him. Which Santana then realizes, she folds the laundry and Josh sits and talks her ear off about how Commissioner Gordon and Batman are best friends.

When they finished Rachel yelled at her to take the trash out again. And this time she took Josh out with her to "help" her. Got to teach them while they're young.

Then she made a couple snow men for Josh to destroy. All before Rachel called them in to get ready for the Christmakuh party. She remembers telling Rachel that she is "so bossy" to which Rachel just laughed and said "hello little pot." Santana probably deserved that because five minutes later she the one who has a small tantrum about people should save enough hot water for the next person.

She remembers the afternoon being really, normal. She hasn't done that much hard labor since like ever. She really hopes Rachel doesn't ask her to do the dishes.

But the thing that Santana remembers the most is Rachel's happiness. Every time Rachel asked or even yelled at Santana to do something, a laugh or a wink followed. Giving Santana something to let her know that she was loved.

When they got dressed for the party she remembers zipping Rachel's dress and kissing her neck. She could follow Rachel's blush and find a heart rapidly beating. Innocently touching Rachel had to be her favorite thing to do. Even if all Santana did was touch Rachel's elbow or rub her shoulder when she passed by, she felt an electricity through her body.

What surprised her most was the way Rachel not only put her in her place but was able to stand her ground. Their banter was a constant source of reassurance that they knew each other well and that they could be truthful with each other. Arguing with Rachel never was a fight. Unless you said Barbra should stick to singing and leave the comedic acting to Meryl. But Santana would never make that mistake (ever again).

Rachel was more real to her than anything she had known.

All this Santana remember as she walked around her house. The house that had become her home in just two days. A place she hoped she would never forget...or ever leave.

* * *

As expected Rachel was already in bed when Santana finally made it to their bedroom. After all, it was a long day and family gatherings are generally exhausting.

Santana washes her makeup off, brushes her teeth, and even combs her hair, doing anything to keep a couple more moments in this universe. She still had that nagging feeling that she would wake up very soon to her reality.

She jumps into bed and turns off the lamp next to her bed before she cuddles next to her sleeping wife.

Her naked sleeping wife. What?

Santana has to investigate. With her hands.

She feels Rachel's torso and confirms that indeed her wife is naked, and also...incredibly soft.

This must be her Christmas gift.

What comes with touching is permission to kiss. Santana grins to herself and has to squeeze her thighs together as she continues to gently stroke her wife's side up and down and give gentle kisses to her neck.

From Rachel's shoulder all the way to her hip bone, Santana gets to touch all of her. Santana thinks this is like the best thing ever.

She moves her hands across Rachel's back and moves in closer against her. She doesn't want to leave any space between them. Her hands never stop caressing Rachel.

She wants to taste Rachel so bad that she licks Rachel's neck and gently bites her skin.

"Santana no biting."

Santana laughs into Rachel's neck but doesn't give up. She continues to kiss Rachel's neck and touch every part of Rachel that she can.

Rachel nudges her hands towards her breasts, which Santana finds funny because it's always Rachel who wants Santana to move a little bit faster.

But Santana wants to take her time. She's never felt this way about someone. She actually wants to learn Rachel's body and give Rachel the satisfaction and comfort that comes with loving someone.

They are really quiet in the dark and apart from the sound of the bed creaking every once in awhile under their weight, only the sound of Rachel's heavy breathing cuts through the air.

Rachel spreads her fingers across Santana's back and drags her toes against Santana's calves. Santana can feel Rachel's body hum against her, and she can tell Rachel is holding in some really good sexy moans.

Santana wants to tell her to just moan but keeping quiet might have something to do with her kid down the hall.

Rachel keeps biting her lip and sighing. She finally pouts and pulls Santana's leg on top of her and slides her leg in between Santana's thighs.

The immediate arousal drips from Santana and she rather hates herself for not being naked. Rachel seems to have the same idea as she quickly makes a work of Santana's pajamas and drags every piece off her body. When Rachel moves back against Santana, Santana has to let out a moan.

Rachel pinches Santana then covers her mouth with hers. Santana gets that as a reminder to keep quiet. But this has got to be the hottest thing Santana has ever done: having sex with her wife.

Her wife.

Santana smiles and rubs harder against Rachel. Rachel gives her the biggest smile she has ever seen. She loves that Rachel gets excited and giddy in her movements.

At this point she doesn't know if there are really sounds of pleasure or if her mind is chanting "yes yes yes" over and over again.

She has to touch Rachel. She has to. Moving her hand between their close breathing bodies makes her wet and Rachel is just erratic under her.

When Santana finally touches Rachel's clit, a real "Yes" breaks the silence. Santana feels hot all over and her mouth is dry from her shallow breaths. Rachel reaches up to kiss her and it encourages her to push her fingers deep inside Rachel.

She's tight. And already Santana can barely move her fingers in and out of her. Santana keeps her eyes open because she needs to watch every reaction Rachel makes.

"Rachel, baby, talk to me. I need you."

Santana can see that Rachel is struggling to say something. But in the midst of her gasping for air she says, "You feel so good. Take me baby."

Santana doesn't need to be told twice and she pushes deeper and harder into Rachel. Rachel keeps grabbing her back or the headboard, and spreading her legs wider.

Santana rakes her eyes over her body and kisses Rachel's breasts and continues to give into Rachel. Rachel pulls her up and whispers into her ear, "I'm coming."

She is ruined. Absolutely ruined for anyone else. Santana could watch Rachel come over and over again and it would never disappoint. She doesn't want to give Rachel time to recover. She needs to see Rachel come again.

Rachel keens and Santana holds her tight, making sure that Rachel knows she is very much still there.

Rachel quietly laughs and whispers "I thought you promised your tongue in me."

"That will be happening right now."

Santana has to kiss Rachel to stop her from laughing. When she calms down Santana moves the (Christmas) bed sheets off their bodies and she slides down Rachel's body.

The tip of Santana's tongue touches Rachel and Rachel is gone. She's wet and she isn't the least shameful to push herself into Santana's face.

She doesn't mind. Whatever Rachel wants Santana sure as hell is going to give her.

Santana can't help but finger herself while going down on Rachel. Rachel moans at the sight and Santana sucks really hard on Rachel's clit.

Rachel sounds like she is overcome when she whispers, "Santana."

Santana stops fingering herself and fingers Rachel as she sucks her clit.

When Rachel comes, Santana knows what making love looks like.

* * *

They are talking in bed. It's mainly a one sided conversation. Because Rachel has her hands on Santana's ass and she can't say much but grunt. Santana grabs onto Rachel's boobs thinking that might help her string more words together.

Ha. No.

Rachel finds it hilarious. Santana just wants an orgasm. When she says so, Rachel says "ok" and that's how Rachel ends up straddling and fingering her. Santana feels like Rachel is trying to push her into the mattress because when Rachel moves, her whole body moves. When she comes, Rachel has this victory smile and Santana has to agree.

When Rachel lays beside her and kisses her nose like she's finished for the night, Santana is surprisingly ok. Except that Rachel cants her hip a little against Santana and Santana knows that a green light means go.

She rubs Rachel's clit with her fingers and Rachel shakes her no. "I can't possibly."

Santana shushes her and curls her fingers inside Rachel. "Just one more."

"You always say that and that is never what you mean."

"Good to know. Come on Rachel, one more."

She really doesn't need to say that because Rachel is already halfway to an orgasm. Santana can tell because Rachel's hands have found Santana's breasts and she is kneading them urgently.

Rachel whispers, "Ok but only if you come too."

Santana immediately grabs for Rachel's hand and guides it against her. Santana wants to fuck herself on Rachel's whole hand. She does.

They furiously pleasure each other and Santana comes with "Rachel" on her lips.

Santana loves it when Rachel leans down and says, "I bet we could do this all night."

* * *

But they don't, rather they end up cuddling and Santana keeps looking longingly at Rachel.

Rachel looks up and raises her eye brow up like she's asking "what?"

Santana kisses her eyebrow. "You know I don't think I've said it, but I love you."

"Of course you've said it. You say it with every little thing you do; helping me around the house, kissing me before you leave, playing with Josh. Multiple orgasms."

Santana wants to say it again because she can and she means it. "I love you."

"I admit it does sound good to hear."

"I love you."

Rachel smiles against her neck and slides up just to whisper. "I know. I love you too."

Santana smiles and when Rachel falls asleep, Santana doesn't mind whispering "I love you" again.


	8. The Sound of Music

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 8: The Sound of Music

Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Christmas Eve**_

She's not surprised when she wakes up in her apartment. She doesn't dare look to the other side of the bed. She knows Rachel won't be there and she knows Josh won't come bounding down the hall. She closes her eyes hoping she will fall asleep and get back to where she wants to be. But apparently Quinn is in her apartment.

"Wake up. Oh my God. Wake up. Santana I know you are awake. You're not snoring anymore."

Santana opens her right eye. Santana groggily says, "Quinn?"

"You owe me coffee."

It's amazing how empty she feels. Last night she felt so warm and loved. It was perfect. Now, she is back in an apartment that is a stark contrast to the home she had with Rachel.

The whole dream isn't really a stretch is it?

In a split second, Santana makes up her mind that it was the most real experience of her life and that she could have it here too.

All she needs is a way to talk to Rachel, face to face. But where can she do that on such short notice? She suddenly remembers. "The vogue show is tonight!"

Quinn is surprised and halts the pillow she has in mid air before thumping it on Santana's head. "Yes."

Santana sits up and looks to Quinn to apologize. "I was supposed to meet you this morning for coffee. Sorry."

Quinn is suspicious, and naturally her eyebrows rise up and she slowly answers, "It's ok."

Santana doesn't notice as she rushes out of bed. She has so much to do today before the show tonight. She passes a mirror and is thankful her black eye is gone.

She gets a do over! She gets Christmas Eve again! She can turn things around and go to the show instead of blow it off.

She can see Rachel.

"Rachel? Did you say you can see Rachel?" asks Quinn.

"She'll be there right?"

"Yes."

Santana stops what she is doing and turns to Quinn. "I had a dream."

"I'm really not sure where this is going."

"It's almost like God was telling me to wake up and change my life."

"No that was me."

Santana ignores her. "It was amazing Quinn. I never knew I could be so happy. I haven't been that happy since Glee club. With Rachel. Rachel Berry bossing us around and being annoying as hell."

"And what? Now you want to see her tonight? Is this some joke?"

"It's like that song."

"Please don't sing."

"The one where it talks about having everything but she wants to spend Christmas with just the one."

"_All I Want for Christmas_? The Christmas song?"

"Yes! Oh and that reminds me. I want to get back to writing music. Do you think we can get into a recording studio? I have some ideas."

Quinn shakes her head and tries to assess the whole situation. "Wait. You and Rachel? Is this some show sweeps thing? Santana the ratings on the show are great you don't need to resort to downright crazy."

"This isn't about the ratings. I just want to talk to her and I need you to put in a good word for me. Like-like Commissioner Gordon when he helps Batman."

"Did you just call yourself Batman? You've never asked me to help you with anything. Except for that time when you needed my phone number as a recommendation for your application to work at Barnes and Noble."

Santana realizes that might be right. But she still needs Quinn's help. "Well you are my friend. And you don't have a juvie record so I thought you'd be a good choice. Let's just forget your brief stint with the skanks and that little bit of arson."

"You were an accomplice in operation purple pianos."

"Whatever, it was Auntie Snixx. Look if you help me, I-i promise I will watch the _March of the Penguins_ with you."

Quinn's classic "wtf" face is now permanent. "That movie is a cinematic feature. You should want to watch that movie."

Santana stops from dressing herself to look at Quinn and glare. "Quinn they walk across ice. To get to the other side!"

"It's about the journey! And Morgan Freeman. Need I say more? No because Morgan Freeman. What is wrong with you?"

Santana rethinks her strategy. She begs for Quinn's help. "Please."

Santana can see Quinn's heart melt (just a little). "Ok. But only because you said we were friends."

"We are!"

"Ok and I still want to watch _March of the Penguins_."

"Yes."

"Ok."

* * *

Santana is shopping downtown with Quinn. Quinn spends the day with her yapping about the greatness of Morgan Freeman in Batman. It kind of makes sense why Josh would like Quinn, because she is a complete nerd.

They pass a collection box for Toys for Tots and Santana drags Quinn into F.A.O. She buys one of every Batman toy and donates it. Quinn asks if she can keep a figurine of Catwoman. Santana rolls her eyes but allows it.

* * *

Quinn insists on getting coffee before they get their manicures and pedicures. Santana saves a table in the back and checks her phone. The message from her Dad is still waiting for her.

She listens to it. He doesn't say much. It breaks her heart.

She dials his number and when he picks up he asks, "Santana?"

"Hey Dad."

* * *

_**Later at the Christmas Eve Vogue Show**_

Santana is not nervous.

They arrive at the Vogue show and there are probably hundreds of people.

It then dawns on Santana that she might have her work cut out for her. There is no reason that Rachel would even be cordial to her. They haven't spoken to each other in years and the last time they hung out, was when Santana left her on the ice.

Oh this is not looking well.

She just needs a sign or something to tell her that she is not crazy and that this "do over" is a gift from God or from her Mom.

* * *

She sees Kurt first and then Mercedes Jones. A welcomed sight, even if Santana hasn't spoken to Mercedes in years.

Santana only has time to wave to Mercedes before Quinn runs to give Mercedes a hug and they converse about lost time.

Santana smiles and is comforted when Kurt gives her a genuine hug. She remembers that he probably understands her more than most. She spontaneously kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

The crowd is too loud and she can't hear a word, so Kurt escorts her inside the venue and sits with her. He keeps saying that he is glad to see her and that he can't wait for her to hear Rachel because she is amazing.

Santana smiles and looks at Kurt. She feels proud of him. He plays around with something on his jacket and Santana looks. She gasps.

It's the mistletoe broach that Santa Kurt Claus gave her in the alternate universe.

A sign!

* * *

After Kurt is whisked away to attend to a model, Mercedes and Quinn sit next to her. Quinn whispers to Santana, "I ran into Rachel in the bathroom and warned her of your latest multiple personality disorder."

Santana doesn't know whether she wants to slap Quinn or throw champagne in her face. "What is it with you, Rachel, and bathrooms?"

Quinn ignores her. "Rachel is excited to see you."

Santana feels her heart jump from her chest to her throat. That's good news right? Santana doesn't have time to think because the lights flicker and the show starts.

* * *

Pretty girls and beautiful girls walk across the stage modeling the latest designs. The type of girls that Santana would have been chasing, if not for her life changing dream.

The second Rachel steps onto the stage, the audience applauds and showers her with praise.

Time stops for Santana.

She's heartbroken. Rachel is gorgeous.

Santana recognizes the opening notes to the song _Holy Night_.

Memories rush through Santana of her life with Rachel and she knows this song is no coincidence. She cries and lets a tear fall.

Quinn turns to her astonished. "Oh my God. Are you alright? What is going on with your face?"

Santana tries to shut her up. "I'm crying. It's a beautiful song."

She accepts a tissue from Mercedes and dabs her eyes. If this night wasn't meant for her to get Rachel, Santana didn't know what Christmas lesson she was suppose to learn.

* * *

There is literally a line to speak with Rachel, and Santana doesn't want to steal Rachel away from her fans.

At one point, she catches Rachel's eye, and she swears she didn't mean to but she gives this lame half ass wave and dopey smile. Rachel just smiles back and then Santana is left doubting that Rachel even saw her.

Santana is a mess.

Mercedes comes up beside her. "Girl, you ok? You look like you're about to hurl."

"Stand back, might happen."

She really was sick to her stomach. So much for her usual bravado.

If only there was a way to express herself and get Rachel's attention at the same time.

* * *

Pure genius. All Santana has to say to Mercedes is, "Darlene Love, Ronnie Spector, greatest Christmas song ever."

They are on stage quicker than you can say Christmas.

The band starts and Mercedes sings the first verse to _Christmas, Baby Please Come Home_. The crowd is on their feet and dancing. Kurt looks pleased, whereas Quinn looks like she thinks Santana has lost her mind.

But the only reaction that Santana cares about is Rachel's. Santana practically sings to Rachel, "They're singing _Deck the Halls_, but it's not like Christmas at all, cuz I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year..."

Rachel looks surprised. But in a good way. She looks like she's having a good time. Santana genuinely smiles and pleads to Rachel when she sings, "Baby please come home."

* * *

Rachel practically jumps her. Well she quickly rushes to Santana's side and gives her a hug that rivals an anaconda squeeze.

"Santana! It's so good to see you; it's been such a long time. The song was marvelous! You definitely blew it away!"

Mercedes walks behind Rachel and you can hear her snidely say, "She had help."

Santana winks at Mercedes and it's like Rachel's insult is forgiven because Mercedes knew she was doing Santana a favor anyways.

When Rachel finally releases Santana, Santana can't help but keep Rachel's hand in hers. The contact is familiar and makes her feel whole.

Rachel looks up to her and Santana knows this is the part where she is supposed to use her words to communicate.

Only she doesn't think "I love you" should be the first words she says.

* * *

A/N: Happy New Year!


	9. White Christmas

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 9: White Christmas  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

A/N: sorry for the really long chapter!

* * *

_**Christmas Evening**_

The room is swaying as the band is playing.

And Santana is standing like a deer in headlights, because she may have (definitely) said to Rachel, "I love you."

Rachel, bless her heart, is just looking at Santana with her big brown eyes as if she heard something wrong. Rachel's fans shower her daily with affirmations of love, but this coming from a friend you haven't seen in years?

This is probably not the best way to show that you aren't downright crazy. Santana wants to woo Rachel, not bludgeon her with declarations of love.

Santana has to fix this.

Rachel asks, "Santana? You love..."

Santana interrupts, "you...in that dress! Yes. I love YOU in this dress! Who made this? It's just stunning!"

Good save. The dress is really nice; it's a cream long evening gown that sparkles.

Rachel narrows her eyebrows.

Oh crap. She's not buying it.

Rachel stares in disbelief and says, "Santana? This is Kurt's design!"

That was a dumb mistake. She's ready to fix it, but Kurt whisks Rachel away saying something like "Anne Hathaway."

Santana is left on the dance floor, feeling like she just blew her chance at happiness.

* * *

Quinn saunters up next to Santana. "Your game sucks tonight."

"Fabray, shut up."

"I think you're trying too hard. I can't believe I'm going to say this but maybe you shouldn't hold back on being your blunt and inappropriate self."

Santana thinks to herself. Maybe Quinn has a point. Back in the alternate universe, Rachel loved her as she was.

Santana turns to say, "You're right."

"My whole life I've been waiting to hear you say those words to me. Say it again."

"Shut up."

"Ok." But Quinn smiles and then Santana can't help but smile.

Quinn asks, "Can I talk now?"

"I don't know I kind of like it when you're not talking."

Quinn ignores Santana. "Ok, so I told Mercedes and Kurt about you trying to get together with Rachel."

"What? I told you that in confidence!"

"Oh I didn't know it was a secret. I thought it was like a cry for help and you needed the cavalry to rescue you."

"Ok, stop. Before we go any further, please promise me that if my life is ever in jeopardy, that there are other people you'd call before Lady Hummel and Aretha."

Quinn picks up two champagne glasses from a waiter and hands them to Santana. "Bring her a drink and make her laugh. Relax, just be you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because if I get you hooked up with a nice girl like Rachel, then I can finally have a life and I won't have to worry about you wasting yours away."

"Quinn you don't need to watch out for me."

"Of course I do. That's what friends are for and actually you're more like a sister to me more than anything." Quinn smiles but then gets really serious. "Santana, Rachel is my friend too. So. If you hurt her, you'll be like _Miss Congeniality 2_."

"What? Are you a FBI agent who is going to kick my ass?"

"No. You'll be forgettable. That movie was totally unnecessary. They should've never made a sequel."

"But Sandra Bullock is hilarious."

"No."

"I'm not sure we can be friends."

"How about sisters?"

"Ok fine."

Quinn gives her smile and nudges her towards Rachel.

* * *

Rachel meets Santana halfway, smiles and says, "Sorry about that. So where were we?"

Santana smiles and gives Rachel the champagne glass, "I don't remember. Let's just toast to a good evening."

They clink glasses and Rachel smiles at her. So far so good!

Rachel looks at Santana and says, "I don't think I got the chance to say you look very lovely tonight."

Santana swallows her champagne and says, "Thanks. And remind me to tell Kurt he did right with yours. Because your ass looks _really_great."

Damn it all to hell.

Probably not a good idea to sexually harass people you want to have a meaningful relationship with.

Well. Wait. Rachel is blushing. Like she is flattered.

Wanky.

* * *

The room is getting crowded as people start to dance. But Santana feels like they are the only ones in the room, and she loves it.

Rachel hasn't left her side. They keep finding topics to engage each other and Rachel's laughter is the only music that Santana can hear. Santana nonchalantly turns Rachel aside whenever a suitor or fan tries to take her.

Eventually Rachel must think all this turning is Santana's way of asking her to dance because suddenly Rachel puts her arms over Santana's shoulders and gives an encouraging nod to Santana to hold her waist and dance.

Santana remembers how sure Rachel was in the alternate universe, especially when it came to Santana touching her. The memories make Santana hot and her hands are starting to get sweaty.

She worries that Rachel's dress will stick to her hands. Maybe keeping her hands in one spot is the problem. Maybe she should move her hands.

Rachel is still talking about the last couple years and how it's nice to see old friends. Santana's more focused on moving her hands up Rachel's back.

The dress is really silky, like the softest fabric known to man. But the thought of that makes Santana think of Rachel's soft skin, and how she touched her that night in the alternate universe. The dress is thin and close fitting to Rachel's body. Santana wonders if she is cold. Wonders if, when she trails her fingers across Rachel's back, goose bumps appear?

She moves Rachel's body closer to her and keeps her head close to Rachel's.

Santana's hands trace Rachel's shoulders and she closes her eyes hoping to just hear more of Rachel.

But Rachel is much quieter now.

It's been a really good night, and if Santana could end it on a good note it would be to kiss Rachel. This seems like the perfect opportunity to do so.

She pulls back and Rachel has an amused and flushed expression that makes Santana's heart flip.

Santana leans in to make a move.

But the music stops and Kurt is thanking everyone for coming and wishing them a Merry Christmas and happy holiday.

Rachel moves away to applaud Kurt and Santana applauds him even though she feels like he has the worst timing ever.

* * *

Santana needs more time with Rachel. Now is the time to be bold. She asks, "Hey want to go grab some hot chocolate or uh go look at Christmas lights?"

"Oh? Tonight? It's Christmas Eve."

"Yea I'm sure people haven't taken their lights down yet. I know when I was a kid we didn't take the lights down till the three wise men came."

"It's a lovely idea, though I wish..."

Santana's heart breaks and the warmth drains from her body. "Its ok don't sweat it. I just wanted to look at the lights. Enjoy your Christmas."

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh?" Santana has a little bit of hope.

"Kurt and I usually go to Mercedes' church and sing carols with the kids. Then we go home and get in our pjs and watch a _White Christmas_. Its Rosemary Clooney and Blue Eyes and well Christmas personified. We watch it every year, well until Kurt falls asleep because he's so exhausted from the show. Then Mercedes and I just argue whether Mariah Carey's Christmas album is better than The Carpenters'. The Carpenters. You should join us! Bring Quinn. Only if you want, I don't want to force you."

Santana smiles and in relief says, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

* * *

Santana has only seen Rachel this excited three times. The first time was when the glee club won nationals. The second time was when she got into NYADA. The third time was when she was in the alternate universe right before they made love.

Hopefully after tonight she'll get to see more of that Rachel. All to herself. But for now, Santana is happy to see this happy Rachel.

They are in one of the kids classrooms at Mercedes' church.

The kids are awestruck. Apparently the older kids watch Santana's reality show and they can't believe that she is singing carols with them.

It kind of makes Santana think that she is affecting a lot of people's lives and could be a role model if she chose to be. She looks to her friends and is really impressed that they have a relationship with some of the kids and are helpful with the staff.

Mercedes leads them in a hymn and Quinn starts crying right away. Santana goes over to tease her, "What's going on with your face?" But she gives her a tissue and sits next to her on the floor with the other kids.

One little girl sits in Santana's lap as if it were just an open seat.

Santana looks across the way to where Rachel is sitting with Kurt. They are singing backup to Mercedes. Rachel smiles at Santana and nods to the little girl in her lap. Santana just shrugs and smiles, which makes Rachel lightly laugh.

* * *

It's really late when they leave the church but Rachel insists that they all continue with their Christmas traditions. They make their way to Rachel's apartment and Santana has to smile because the way it is decorated is like their home in the alternate universe. It's nice to know that Rachel chooses comfort over style and makes a place a home and not a museum.

Rachel is the only one who still has tons of energy. Not a surprise. "Kurt! Kurt! I need my big blue fan! Kurt!"

"Rachel calm down. You're going to break your neck."

"But we have to perform _Sisters_, the duet from a _White Christmas_, for Santana and Quinn! They've never seen our live performance."

Mercedes turns to Quinn and Santana, "I'm so glad you guys are here. Now you can help balance the Judy and Barbra show."

Quinn laughs and then deadpans, "I have a champagne bottle in my purse."

Mercedes laughs, "Quinn, girl, let's get our drink on!"

Santana wonders to herself how to get Rachel alone.

* * *

The surround sound in Rachel's apartment is amazing. Santana feels like she is at the movie theater. Especially when Rachel provides movie snacks.

Everyone is in their pajamas and lounging. Quinn and Santana are in these big comfy sweaters and sweatpants they are borrowing from Rachel.

Santana is wedged in between Rachel and Kurt on the couch. They are totally immersed in the film - saying the lines and reacting as if they are on screen. Whereas Mercedes and Quinn are on the love seat and are drunk and just giggling at everything and anything.

Its a little ways into the movie, where the actors are singing by the fire pit and drinking milk, that Santana thinks it's safe to maybe sit a little closer to Rachel.

She kind of leans gently against her. Rachel is oblivious and Santana can't help but try to get a little closer. She moves her arm around Rachel's shoulder. She can see Rachel smile to herself and that tells Santana that she's ok with it.

Quinn throws popcorn at them. And when Santana tries to give her a look, Mercedes and Quinn pretend they are asleep. But they're laughing.

Santana rolls her eyes. But Rachel just giggles and cuddles into Santana's side and continues to watch the movie.

* * *

Like Rachel said, Kurt falls asleep on the couch during the second half of the movie. Santana looks towards Quinn and Mercedes, and they are out like the drunken floozies they are.

It's like a Christmas miracle.

Rachel sleepily turns into her and says, "Best Christmas ever."

Santana smiles. "I think so."

"Can we do this again next year?"

Santana has to keep her heart from bursting. Rachel is looking up at her like she's asking for the world. Her eyes truly glistening with hope. The effect Rachel has on Santana leads only to dizzying feelings and desire.

She can't stop herself. She just has to kiss her. Every little hope she has is pressed against Rachel's lips. Santana can't waste another moment! Rachel is her person. The kind of person that you want to have and to hold and to talk to when you feeling happy and sad.

It's not even different from how she remembers it. They fit perfectly and it feels right in every way. Santana wants to sing out the news and start a parade, something dramatic. She options to continue kissing the love of her life.

At some point Santana realizes that Rachel is actually kissing her back. She hears the little sounds she remembers that would turn her on and she wants more.

She needs Rachel. Naked and underneath her like pronto.

Only she's not in her apartment, but Rachel's. Furthermore, in this universe they are practically strangers. Lastly, Quinn and probably Kurt and Mercedes would never let it down if they caught them having sex.

She's got some propriety.

Rachel moans in her ear. It takes all of Santana's will to hold back her moan and swallow.

They share the same air for a couple seconds before Santana lets Rachel ease away from her.

Rachel leans against the side arm of the couch and gives Santana this awestruck look. Santana licks her lips wondering if Rachel would let her kiss her again. She hopes she won't get slapped.

Rachel smiles and whispers, "What was that for?"

Santana knows she is asking about the intense kiss they just had. But she's not really she if she should tell Rachel she had a life changing experience in a dreamlike world where they were married, had a son together, had tons of friends, and basically Santana is now in love with her.

It's a bit on the crazy side.

Rachel is looking to her for an answer, and Santana thinks that maybe honesty is the answer. "I wanted to."

Rachel just nods and smiles. She takes a moment to think about it, which is like the worst thing because it makes Santana sweat and uncomfortable.

When Rachel stands, Santana's heart drops. This is it. She feels like she blew it by being to blunt and jumping in too fast. God, they just saw each other again for the first time in years and here Santana is passionately kissing her. No wonder why people think she is a loose woman.

But Rachel takes her hand and makes Santana stand with her. Her hopes rise a little bit. Rachel guides her to the front door and starts putting on her shoes and jacket.

Santana is confused. "Are you going somewhere?"

Rachel smiles and whispers, "Here borrow Kurt's boots and jacket. Let's go look at the lights."

Santana does as she is told even if she thinks that this could be a terrible idea. It's got to be freezing outside and it's way too late to see any Christmas lights. But Rachel grabs a heavy blanket and Santana's hand and they walk up the fire escape to the roof of her apartment.

* * *

Santana is right. It's freezing and there aren't that many Christmas lights on.

But Rachel cuddles close to Santana and wraps the blanket around them. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Santana looks out to the horizon and she sees New York. It is pretty magical. But Santana isn't Santana if she doesn't pull a move and look to Rachel and say, "You really are."

Rachel laughs. "You think you're so smooth."

"I prefer charming."

"I prefer smooth."

"Wanky."

That earns a slap to the arm but Rachel laughs, so Santana thinks it's a good time to resume the kissing.

Rachel doesn't hold back from letting a deep groan pass from her lips. Santana feels it in every inch of her body and pulls Rachel's body closer to hers.

Santana doesn't need more clichés in her life, but it starts snowing. She grabs Rachel closer to her to keep them both warm and Rachel gives her a happy hum.

Rachel gets quiet and states, "All night you've been looking at me with longing...sometimes like you're in heartache. Absolutely different from your swagger on your show."

"You watch my show?"

"Of course! My favorite episode was when you and Quinn entered a beauty contest."

"That was ridiculous."

"And Quinn won. And she wore her tiara for the whole week." Rachel is laughing her head off. "You were so mad!"

Santana lets Rachel laugh because it makes her smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I still think that contest was rigged."

"Well of course. I mean."

Santana's wicked smile appears and coaxes Rachel to continue.

Rachel whispers, "I mean, tonight...you in that dress...your ass looked really great."

Santana laughs and says, "Don't make fun of me! I was at a loss for words because of your beauty."

Rachel laughs and sighs in content. Santana feels nice knowing she can joke around with Rachel. But she wants to answer Rachel's sort of question and tell her about her dream. "But you're right. I am a little different. Actually it's because of you."

Rachel pulls back from their embrace and waits for Santana to continue.

"I had a dream but it felt real, as real as how I'm holding you right now." Santana squeezes Rachel closer to her and Rachel just smiles. "This dream, we had a life together. We had friends, we had family. Traditions. Laughter. We had each other." She takes a breath but Rachel is taking this really well.

"We had a son. Josh. He likes Batman and he loves to sing with you, and he had a crush on Quinn. Which I'm still trying to understand."

Rachel laughs. "Josh is a nice name. Quinn was there?"

"Yea, and Tina and Mike. Kurt. Our dads."

"My dads?"

"Yea, we all got along and I felt close with everyone. But I felt really close to you. Like you made everything right and safe. We could talk and also have quiet times."

"Sounds like the foundations to a happy Berry family. Honesty. Respect. All you need is dance."

"There was a lot of singing."

"Oh well that's an adequate substitute." They both laugh.

Santana says, "I know it was just a dream but it was the happiest I've ever been. I think you were really happy too. I'd like to make you happy."

Rachel smiles and kisses Santana, "You're doing a good job already."

"You're not freaked out?"

"I had a sixth sense about it."

"Goes right along with my psychic Mexican third eye."

Rachel laughs and makes Santana kiss her some more. Santana can't help but whisper into Rachel's ear, "And the sex. _Amazing_."

Rachel bursts out laughing and Santana holds her tight so they don't slip on ice. They settle and Santana kisses Rachel again to seal their unspoken agreement that they are going to try for a relationship.

Santana smiles and says, "Happy Hanukkah."

Rachel smiles and says, "Merry Christmas."

It's then that Santana knows she's in the right place at the right time.

_**THE END!**_


	10. Epilogue

Fic: A Pezberry Christmas - Santana's Christmas Story  
Chapter 10: Epilogue  
Author: deeha  
Rating: M - Smut  
Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Summary: Santana thinks she is living the high life with all the fame and money she has. But a glimpse into what Christmas is all about, might just change her mind.

* * *

_**Sometime After Christmas**_

Quinn is cashing in on her favor to Santana. She has her ice tea, a bag of cheetos and her favorite dvd playing: _March of the Penguins. _She's been waiting for this weekend and no one could be more excited than her, except for maybe Rachel.

Rachel is practically bouncing on Santana's couch as she squeals in delight, "Oh! I've seen this! This movie is great! But there are some incredibly sad parts. They walk all that way and the mommies have to go hunt while the daddies take care of the babies. And the babies! Oh they are so cute! But some don't make it! Ok did you see the sea turtle documentary where they rescue and hatch the babies because seagulls snatch the mommies and it's absolutely devastating! I mean these turtles are God's creature and like they have no reason to leave the water and yet they do because they have to lay their eggs! We should go to Cuba."

Quinn stands up from the couch and deadpans, "I love _March of the Penguins_ but if you're going to talk through the whole thing I'm going to leave."

Santana turns to Rachel and jokes, "What else do you love about this movie? Or more importantly, tell me about this trip to Cuba we should take. Will you be in a bikini the whole time? A very tiny bikini?"

Quinn starts walking away, but Rachel laughs and pulls on Quinn's arm to have her sit back down, "Come back Quinn. Look. It's the romantic scene. I assume by their close proximity the penguins are caressing one another."

Santana tilts her head and smirks, "Yup. Something's going on. Wanky."

Quinn pauses the movie. "Guys this isn't narration by Morgan Freeman and Rachel and Santana."

Rachel squeals, "Oh I'd love to work with Mr. Freeman. Do you think they'd make a Broadway adaptation of _Happy Feet_? Although not one of Nicole Kidman's finer works, I do appreciate her intention to be part of a children's movie so her children could watch a movie that she was in. I hope to do that one day."

Quinn takes in a deep breath.

* * *

After the movie ends, Santana _politely _asks Quinn to leave (Quinn rolls her eyes and says, "I know when I'm not wanted. I'll go where I'm needed. Do you have Lindsay Lohan's number?").

Santana stretches her arms up as soon as she locks the door behind Quinn. Now she is the excited one in her apartment because she finally has Rachel to herself.

She can't believe how everything has turned out. She's pretty much speaking with her dad every day and she has real friends. Her show is the number one in its time slot. Most importantly she has an amazing girlfriend.

Who happens to be in her bedroom...in a red negligee and stockings, complete with a Santa's hat.

Santana's heart swells and it takes her three seconds to remember what words are, "Did we go back in time and it's Christmas?"

Rachel is on the bed, sitting on her knees. She's grinning and Santana can tell that she is so pleased with herself. "It's still December...so we can pretend that it's Christmas."

Santana is still admiring Rachel and only wakes from her stupor when Rachel giggles and teases, "Well by the time you get over here, it might be the New Year."

At that Santana runs over and jumps on top of her bed to kneel in front of Rachel. Rachel is giggling as they kiss and Santana thinks it's the cutest thing. She runs her hands down Rachel's backside, making sure she memorizes the contours of her body. She lingers at Rachel's waist and tugs her body closer which elicits a hum from Rachel.

Santana thinks she is the reason why Rachel is humming. Which is all good. But Rachel starts humming a tune, and Santana stops kissing her to figure out the song. Rachel opens her eyes and asks, "No, come back, kiss me."

Santana laughs, "You were humming a song?" Rachel's eyes bug out and she shakes her head, "Really?"

Rachel closes the distance between them and they start kissing again. Santana goes with the flow, until Rachel starts humming again. "You're doing it again. Are you humming _This Christmas_?"

Santana likes seeing Rachel blush and hugs her tight and nudges at Rachel to get her to confess. When Rachel won't, Santana starts kissing Rachel's neck. "You're like a purring kitty."

Rachel snorts and then she's more embarrassed because she snorted. Santana thinks she's just adorable and to make her feel better, she starts singing, "Hang all the mistletoe, I'm going to get to know you better...This Christmas, will be a very special Christmas."

It seems to get Rachel back in the mood because she is undressing Santana and smothering her in return with kisses. Santana's been keyed up since Christmas but has been patient and insistent in taking their relationship slow. But Rachel, as Santana has experienced in the alternate universe, is ever the eager one.

Santana teases Rachel's nipples through the negligee and enjoys the way Rachel bends her back. When she moves her hands back down Rachel's sides she can feel how fast she is breathing. Santana lays Rachel down and whispers, "Relax babe."

Rachel closes her eyes as her head hits the pillows and she whispers, "You're naked."

Santana laughs and isn't quite sure what to say to that. She sits between Rachel's legs and trails her fingers up and down Rachel's thighs. She rolls Rachel's stockings off inch by inch.

Rachel cants her hips, not meeting anything to push against. Santana keeps teasing her but once it's revealed that Rachel isn't wearing any panties, her plan changes and the stockings stay on.

She can see how wet Rachel is and it ignites the same flame she felt burn within her when she first had sex with Rachel in the alternate universe.

She slips the negligee a little bit higher up Rachel's body, and leans down to kiss her hip bone. Rachel moans against the pillow and Santana looks up to see the Santa hat fall off her head.

She sits back on her knees and enters her fingers into Rachel. When Rachel arches her back, Santana scoots forward and to keep Rachel's back arched. Rachel must enjoy the pressure because her mouth falls open in awe and her eyes are still closed tight. Santana pushes her fingers deep inside of Rachel and rubs her hipbone.

She feels a huge amount of satisfaction when Rachel digs her ass into the bed and slides herself continuously up and down on Santana's fingers. And when Rachel pushes her hands against the headboard, Santana takes over and unabashedly presses into Rachel.

Santana is so aroused that it's painful. She can't get over the fact that their first time is living up to her experience in her dreams. She feels the sudden urge to kiss Rachel.

Santana scoots backward enough to gently lay down Rachel's arched back. Rachel moans at the change in position but Santana continues her ministrations as she climbs on top of her.

She takes Rachel's mouth and asks for her tongue with hers. She sucks on it and moves her fingers even faster and harder inside of Rachel. Rachel grips Santana's hips and nods her head. Santana watches Rachel gasp for air and give little pants of pleasure.

Santana loves every expression and can't help grind herself against Rachel's legs. She pulls away to watch Rachel's body react to her fingers. Santana barely hears Rachel plead, "Don't stop."

She wouldn't dare, and holds onto Rachel as she reassures, "Rachel, you look so good."

Rachel shakes her head no and Santana is confused. Rachel tries to speak again but only breathes out, "Come here."

She smiles and says, "I'm right here, I don't want to stop."

Rachel struggles but finally explains, "Don't stop kissing me. Kiss me."

Santana exhales and leans back to whisper, "I wanted to watch you baby."

But she does as Rachel asked and kisses her until she comes.

When they are both relaxed against each other, and listening to each other breathe, she can't help but think Christmas is her favorite holiday, and she can't wait until Christmas comes again.

_**AND THEY LIVED HAPPILLY EVER AFTER**_

A/N: Let's pretend it's still Christmas time. ;) Thank you for reading and thank you for your reviews!


End file.
